Mon Ange de la Liberté
by Altaryas
Summary: Quand tout te semble perdu, tu dois savoir qu'il n'y a pas de vie sans larmes. Quand tout te semble perdu, tu dois savoir qu'il y a pas de vie sans peur. Hanji sauvera in-extremis d'une mort certaine un jeune garçon dont le destin à décidé de les liés.


_La haine, la peur, la peine… Tous ces sentiments que nous ressentons quand nous finissons par perdre, tout ce que nous avions, du jour au lendemain… Pourquoi… Je suis sûr qu'il doit exister d'autres villages alors pourquoi le mien… Papa… Maman… Carla… Je suis désolé, je n'ai rien pu faire… J'ai été un incapable…_

Le Titan qui était préoccupé à terminer la ferme se redressa et perçut le jeune garçon adossé contre un arbre, tremblant et les larmes coulantes, de ses petits yeux. Il s'y dirige tranquillement.

 _Non… Il vient… ça y est… C'est la fin pour moi… Je n'aurai de toute manière aucun mérite à rester en vie… J'ai tout perdu. À cause des Titans et de ma faiblesse…_

Le Titan se penche et tend sa main pour attraper le jeune homme blond, ce dernier se recroqueville en priant pour que sa mort ne soit pas douloureuse. Seulement, cela n'arriva jamais, le bruit d'une lame fendant l'air se résonna suivi d'un grondement de sol. Le juvénile enleva ses bras de son visage et vit alors la main et une bonne partie du bras du titan au sol. Il relève la tête et la première chose qu'il vit est un emblème, deux ailes blanches et bleues gravées sur une cape verte. Son regard s'élargit et son cœur se mit alors à battre, dans la lumière de l'espoir il l'a vit.

« - Nous avons tous un ange qui nous surveille et nous protège Ugo. **Dit la mère.  
** \- Un jour, tu trouveras celui ou celle qui sera là pour toi, pour toujours. Cette personne te fera sentir entouré même dans les pire moments. **Continue le père.  
** \- J'ai déjà trouvé mes anges, ce sont vous ! **Sourit le petit blond.  
** \- Ahahah. **Rit-elle doucement.** Même si notre rôle s'y rapproche, nous ne pouvons pas te promettre d'être à toujours à tes côtés.  
\- Un jour tu voleras toi-même de tes propres ailes, tu seras loin de nous et c'est pour ça que ton ange sera là, pour te guider. **Sourit-il.  
** \- Alors… J'attendrai. **Dit Ugo avec détermination.** »

 _Serait-ce elle ? L'ange qui sera pour toujours là à mes côtés ? Je parcours mon regard sur la personne debout, dos à moi, elle possède une queue de cheval et des mèches rebelles brunes, un bien encombrant équipement accrochés aux cuisses, un pantalon blanc et des bottes marron usées par le temps sûrement. Dans ses mains, des épées recouvertes de sang. C'est donc elle qui a coupé le membre du Titan… Elle se tourne vers moi en me souriant tendrement : c'est une femme, âgée dans la vingtaine je suppose. Mon ange possède des yeux brillants de joie d'un marron fou, des lunettes qui lui donnent un air de scientifique, et maintenant que j'y fais plus attention : porte tout un arsenal de cuir et de sanglons attachés à sa ceinture et aux engins à ses jambes._

« - Est-ce que ça va ? **Demande-t-elle.  
** \- … Heu… Je… Oui… **balbutie Ugo en rougissant.  
** \- Cool ! Levi, j'ai trouvé un survivant ! **s'excite-t-elle.  
** \- La ferme la binocle et amène-toi, il nous reste encore des Titans à tuer ! **Râle un petit homme aux cheveux noir.  
** \- Oh ça va, j'arrive ! Rit-elle. Tu ferrais mieux d'aller rejoindre le Bataillon pour ta sécurité, joli blond. **Lui fit-elle un clin d'oeil.  
** \- Heu… Merci…  
\- Levi attends-moi bon sang! **s'envole-t-elle.** »

Le jeune Ugo fut pris en charge par un grand homme blond aux sourcils prononcés, il fut gentil envers lui et le couvris d'une cape verte vierge de tout symbole avant de le mettre sur le dos de son cheval blanc. La troupe du fameux Erwin s'en alla laissant derrière quelques hommes dont les sauveurs de Ugo.

Cinq ans ce sont écoulées depuis ce jour-là, Ugo avait réussi à intégrer un foyer en attendant de pouvoir intégrer la brigade d'entraînement pour devenir soldat. Ugo a bien grandit et a même perdu un œil lors d'un des entraînements de sa brigade, il a tout de même réussit à être classé cinquième de son équipe. Il fut tout naturellement invité par Erwin a rejoindre le Bataillon d'Exploration et l'heure de sa première expédition était arrivé. Ils étaient séparés en plusieurs groupes distinct, dirigé par des chefs choisit dont Ugo.

« - Je ne suis pas sûr d'être à la hauteur Major, je n'ai jamais commander…  
\- Ne fais pas baisser ta propre valeur mon jeune Ugo, tu as le potentiel pour diriger. **Encourage Erwin.  
** \- Si vous y croyez… Je ferais de mon mieux ! **Salut Ugo.  
** \- Bien parlé soldat. **Sourit Erwin**. »

Une fois sortit des murs les groupes furent séparés. Tous doivent se retrouver à la forêt pour rejoindre la brigade du caporal Levi. Au bout de quelques heures, l'équipe de Ugo était arrivé parmi les premiers, assis sur sa branche il avait reçu l'ordre du caporal de ne pas bouger.

« - Arg ! Gh… **Tombe une des soldat** **s** **.** »

Le son de la chute effroyable de leur supérieure le fit réagir. L'équipement tridimensionnel de l'officier à terre s'est détaché, sa tête à cogné le sol qui s'empreigne désormais d'une étrange couleur rouge.

« - Hanji ! **s'écrit une membre rousse de son équipe.  
** \- Hmpf, cette binoclarde alors… Petra protège-là ! **Ordonne Levi.  
** \- Entendu chef ! »

Petra tenta alors de rejoindre son amie, mais fut interrompue par un Titan et envoyée contre un arbre. Les membres du groupe de Ugo commencent à prendre peur et voulurent demander à leur chef quoi faire, mais ce dernier était déjà parti.

Ugo, malgré les cris du caporal, s'était élancé à toute vitesse vers le Titan menaçant de tuer Hanji. La bête l'intercepta et le fit valdingué haut dans les airs avant de se re-concentrer sur la brune. Mais c'était mal connaître Ugo qui redescendit à toute vitesse vers la nuque du Titan et la tranche sans aucune pitié. Une fois la tâche accomplie, il atterrit dos à Hanji, regardant d'un regard noir la bête mourante.

Hanji ouvrit les yeux et vit le morceau de nuque tomber non loin. Intriguée, elle se relève et remarque la présence de Ugo. Ce dernier se tourne vers elle et d'un regard inquiet lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois debout Hanji eut un flash, elle reconnaissait Ugo, l'enfant qu'elle avait sauvée cinq ans plus tôt.

« - Comme tu as grandi… **Ne put-elle seulement dire.  
** \- Est-ce que votre tête va bien Madame Zoé ? **s'inquiète-t-il.  
** \- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis solide ! **Rit-elle.  
** \- Je suis content… **regarde-t-il le sol.  
** \- Pardon ?  
\- Je suis content. **Relève-t-il la tête.** Non, je suis heureux que vous aillez bien. **Sourit-il.** »

Leur petit moment fut interrompu par Levi qui les ramène à l'ordre pour le combat. Ugo retourne diriger son équipe pendant que Hanji le regarde s'en aller. D'une étrange manière, elle lui trouva un côté très mignon.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Je suis désolée de vous jeter comme ça Ugo à la figure, pour le connaître mieux, je vous invite à lire la trilogie que j'ai écrite sur lui.

Cette histoire je la dédicace à mon amie, que je vais nommé, Armin. Car sans elle je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée de faire une vidéo sur « Color of Your Life » sur ce duo, et cette histoire est tout droit inspiré de la vidéo que j'ai créer. (de mes dessins donc)

Vous pouvez retrouvez la vidéo sur la chaîne : Altaryas Corporation.

Sur ce, n'oubliez pas de laissez votre avis, et je vous souhaite à tous…

Un bon bain de Titans. ^^


End file.
